


Get Your Fix

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And abortive measures, Breeding Kink, Dark fic, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Mentions of birth control, Sex Pollen, dubcon, noncon, request, sherrybaby14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve Rogers is a sweet guy. He brings the reader her caffeine fix everyday, but it might be more than just generosity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts).



> Warnings: non/dubcon elements, sex pollen-like substances, rough sex, masturbation.
> 
> This is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.

You cursed to yourself as you searched inside the cupboard. Down on your knees as you were halfway inside the lab table, looking for the samples you had taken the night before. They had been there, sealed and organized in vials, waiting to be tested, and now they were gone.  _Goddamnit,_  Bruce had been down your throat about them and you were finally done with all the other work he dropped in your lap that you had time for it. They were in no way pertinent but Banner seemed to think so. The man was hard to please; as a boss, he was competent enough but with the other guy poking him in the side, he could be quite testy.

You heard the lab door open and close, followed by footsteps a few feet behind you. “Bruce, did you move my samples?” You called over your shoulder, bending lower as you searched further inside. You were certain your ass was on full display but Bruce never noticed much. He likely had his nose buried in another report, barely registering the disturbance of your voice in his small world. No answer.

You pulled back, leaning on your heels and glaring over your shoulder. Your anger quickly fell to embarrassment as you found Steve staring at you; a coffee tray in his hand. A smirk peeked out from beneath his thick beard.  _Great_. You had just wiggled your damn ass like bait for a fish…or more like a shark. “Oh, hey, Steve?” You reached up and pushed yourself to your feet. “I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“Just going to see Tony. You know I try to pop in whenever I’m at the tower. And seeing as he’s such a fan of our local Starbucks, I figured I’d grab you a little something too.” He neared, stopping just beside you as you turned to keep an eye on him.

You weren’t used to being alone with him. Bruce was usually here to act as a buffer but it never really kept him far. You didn’t like the way he looked at you. You had spied him with others and he was entirely different; the golden avenger, valiant and cheerful. But when he saw you, he changed. When he spoke with Bruce his voice remained even and his eyes bright; but with you, his jaw squared and his pupils widened just enough to be noticed. Even with other woman, you hadn’t seen the same demeanour;  _only good ole Steve Rogers._

“Strawberry frap?” He offered. He had splurged; a venti. You weren’t sure you could afford the calories however, even if it was your favourite.

“How did you know?” You tilted your head curiously.

“A lucky guess. You seem like the type.” He waited for you to take the cup and you reluctantly accepted the drink.

“And what sorta type is that?” You challenged as he took the straw from the middle of the tray and slid the paper off, popping it in the top of the drink himself.

“The sweet type,” He smiled and you nodded, awkwardly turning away as you sucked through the straw.  _That was corny._

“Well, unfortunately Bruce isn’t in yet.” You rounded to the other side of the table, “Did you need him for something?”

“Nah, I just got him a coffee,” He placed another cup on the sterile metal counter, “And I can’t just come to see you?”

“I’m his assistant. What on earth could I do for you?” You challenged dryly, searching around in the other cupboards as you sipped the rich strawberry frappuccino.

There was no response however and you sensed a thickness in the air. Tension melded with heat and you slowly turned back to looked at Steve. His hands gripped the edge of the table as he bit his lip. He quickly righted himself as you met his gaze. “Well,” He glanced away guiltily, “You seem busy. I’ll let you be.”

“Alright,” You set down the drink and opened the next cupboard, hoping it would encourage his swift departure. “Thanks again for the drink.”

“My pleasure,” His voice was gravelly as he lifted the tray and headed for the door, “I’ll see you around.” He lingered for a moment before hitting the switch for the door and the whoosh let him out into the hallway. You waited for his footsteps to mark his exit before you slowly spun around and let the cupboard close. You sighed and grabbed the frap from the counter, staring at its rosy pink complexion; you couldn’t really be mad at him for being generous.

………………….

Steve’s visits grew more frequent. Almost every other day. Bruce often welcomed him as you tried to hide in the corner, looking through a microscope or fiddling with the floating screens as you went through your data. It was hard to do when the man continued to bring you little indulgences. Most days, it was another frappuccino, on cooler days a caramel macchiato or a hot cocoa. One day he had brought you a chai but you had to turn him away as it upset your stomach every time you tried it. He took note of that. You were tempted to tell him to stop but you didn’t want to be ungrateful and he always brought a black coffee for Bruce, too. This hardly classified as harassment.

It was far from summer but by the time you got to the lab that day, you were covered in sweat.  _Jesus Christ what was wrong with you?_  Lately, you had been struggling to keep your mind and body straight. Even in the temperature controlled lab, you would find yourself burning up. You had visited the clinic but they said it wasn’t anything viral and that it could just be stress.  _Whatever._  You weren’t worried about, only annoyed.

And last night. It had started with the sweating but as you laid down to sleep, a breeze from the open window grazing your body, you had become insatiable. You writhed as a sudden need overtook you, drowning out all other thoughts. You groaned and moaned as you tossed and turned, trying to ignore the urge. You weren’t a prude and had no problem tending to your own needs, but you just wanted to sleep. Soon enough, you found yourself with your sheet twisted between your legs, riding it until you came. Shame followed but the heat only intensified. _God, you needed to get fucked._

You couldn’t think of that right now, you reproached yourself. You needed to work. Especially with Bruce in the lab. You sat across from him, your legs crossed as you balanced on the tall stool. You sat in mutual silence, only speaking when sending each other files or asking for references. It was your usual day at work but the goddamn stool was so uncomfortable. You shifted, the pressure in your pelvis growing as you sat flat on the seat. If you wiggled just a little bit, it felt amazing.  _No. Concentrate!_

You began to fan yourself, wiping away more sweat. Your blouse was soaked along the back from all the perspiration. As you continued to wave your hand, Bruce looked up at you, his eyes magnified by his glasses. The door suddenly swished open and you turned as Steve entered, his usual fare in hand. He set it down as he came up beside you, his body adding to the warmth which encapsulated you. It was too much.

Your eyes wandered to the muscles of his arm, the ripple under his skin as he set down the tray. The way every inch of him was thick.  _God, you could only imagine. Jesus, stop! This was Steve._ You cleared your throat and turned back to your screen. “Bruce,” He greeted, “Y/N. Busy today?”

“Not more than any other day,” Bruce answered, “Why? You wanna help us out?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think I’d be much of a help,” He kidded. “But I did bring you something to keep your energy up.” He pushed the grande black across to Banner who accepted it without looking and a plastic cup was plopped down at your elbow. “For you. An electric berry iced tea or something like that. They said it was seasonal.”

You almost leapt from your seat and hugged him in your joy. You were so hot and merely the sight of the ice in the cup was intoxicating. Alas, you restrained yourself and thanked him. “You know,” You said as you unwrapped the straw, “You really don’t have to do this. I mean, Starbucks is kinda pricey.”

“I have a company card,” He shrugged, “Go on. Tell me if it’s any good.” He pushed the cup closer. You slowly slipped the straw through the hole, his eyes following your every move. You lifted it, even more heat building as he watched you intently. His focus was glued to your lips as you sipped. Your thighs tingled and you withdrew the straw before his gaze grew to a leer.

“Yummy,” You said, the raspberry made your cheek twitch. “Thanks.”

“Not at all,” He was standing so close.  _Why was he so close to you? You were so fucking hot! He was so fucking hot! Fuck!_ You turned and slipped off the stool, dropping the cup on the table. “Sorry, I gotta go…um, to the restroom.”

Your flat slipped off as you rushed for the door and you nearly fell on your face. You retrieved it with your toe quickly and continued to the exit, almost in a run as the door opened at the push of a button. You raced along the hallway, soles clapping on the floor until you reached the closest bathroom. You locked yourself inside and splashed your face with cold water, leaning over the sink as you panted.

As you braced the edges of the sink, you imagined bending over further, a strong figure behind you, pulling down your pants. Entering you swiftly as you were pressed against the counter, pounding into you. You closed your eyes, daydreaming of a faceless man fucking you in the small restroom. Your pussy throbbed and you checked to make sure the door was locked. You reached into your pants, a hand holding the edge of the sink as you spread your legs and began to tease your clit. You needed it bad. Maybe a good orgasm would help you let go of all the tension.

You rubbed circles with two fingers, biting your lips as you bent over, your arm across the sink as you rested your head atop it. You were panting as you continued the fantasy in your mind. The man grabbed your hips as he hammered into you, flesh slapping against yours as he filled you up, over and over. You gritted your teeth and pressed your lips together, holding back the noise of your orgasm as the ripples brought goosebumps to your skin. You imagined the man’s cum exploding inside of you, adding to your own juices. You shook as you drew out your climax with your fingers, pulling out your glossy fingers to wash away the cum.

You stood and rinsed your hand, looking to your reflection. Your cheeks were glowing and you were even hotter than before. You had only made it worse. After cleaning up, you buttoned up your pants and took another glance in the mirror. You weren’t too obvious now that your complexion had evened out. You hoped Steve was gone by the time you got to the lab.

……………………………..

 _You had to go. Like now._  Another day and another visit from the caffeine fairy. You were insatiable and had no idea what was going on with your body. You were so fucking horny and even your most reliable vibrator wasn’t enough. You had spent the night trying to scratch your itch but all it did was add more to the fire. You gave Bruce some rubbish about having an upset stomach and he had seemed unfazed by the fib as you had never before left early, often staying late. You were thankful as your past reliability allowed for your present inconsistency.

You thought about stopping by a sex shop for a new toy. Maybe that would help.  _No, just go home and ride it out until you fell asleep._  You were almost frantic in your need to get off. The elevator took far too long and you were shaky by the time you reached the bottom floor. As you were about to fly through the revolving door, you were stopped by a familiar voice calling your name.

“Shit,” You muttered under your breath. You turned to Steve, wishing he’d just disappear so you could hail a cab and get home.  _Fuck, you just needed to touch yourself._  “Hey.”

“Hey,” He smirked as he stepped closer, “Where are you off to?”

“I’m just heading out for the day,” You shifted from foot to foot, unable to hide your impatience. “You here to see Tony?”

“Actually, I’m on my way out too,” He replied, touching your arm to still your fidgeting. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just not feeling well,” You said, “That’s why I’m leaving early.”

“Oh,” He raised a brow, his eyes roving your body as his hand stayed in place. “Well, if you need a ride, I can help you out.”  _Fuck, you needed to ride something. Even him._

You gulped. “What?”

“I can drive you,” He explained with a chuckle, “So how about it? Save a bit of money?”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” You agreed, anxious to just be home;  _alone!_

You didn’t say much as he led you to his car, wanting to just get it over with. The quicker you were on the road, the sooner you’d be able to quell your unending desire. You squirmed in the passenger seat as he turned on the car, you gripped the door as the leather rubbed through your pants. You continued to wriggle, shivering at the sensation of against your already swollen lips. _Yes! It felt so good._  He came to red light and glanced over at your odd movements. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Fuck, I’m so hot,” You tore open your blouse suddenly, almost against your own will. You fanned yourself, your tits threatening to spill from your bra as you breathed deeply. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me!”

Steve laughed. He hit the pedal as the light changed and you tried to resist the urgency which had you writhing like a madwoman. Your shame was smothered in your desperation. “We’re getting to that.” He promised.

“What?” You rasped. Stilling yourself as you focused on the window. He didn’t even ask you your address. _Where was he taking you?_  “What do you mean?”

“Tell me, is the heat unbearable?” His voice was low, dusky.

“How…what–Was this you?” Your heart was racing as you thighs clenched together, trying to ease the thrumming. “The…the drinks? What did you do?” It all came together in your head, even through the haze of your lust.

“Simple enough. A boost in hormones and a little weakening of your will. Like a truth serum for your body.” He smirked, pulling into a parking garage. “You’ve lost control. You’d fuck anything and everything.” He pulled into a spot and killed the engine. “Even me.”

His hand was on your thigh and you couldn’t help but spread your legs in want. You whined. “No,” It was weak, unconvincing.

“Yes,” He breathed. He reached over and opened his door, stepping out and walked around to open yours. ‘I can help you. Hmm? You want me to fuck you. Maybe you won’t admit it, but you do.”  He took your hand, your legs unsteady as he pulled you out, an arm around your shoulders as he guided you to a door. “Look at you, honey,” He dropped his hand to your ass and squeezed as you mewled, “You just can’t wait for it.”

“No, no, no,” You sputtered but your body went along with him. Your blouse was still open and you clutched at your breast, your nipple hardening as you moaned. “Why? Why? Why?”

He swiftly opened a door and led you inside. He made no pretense as he continued past a living room and kitchen, wrangling you into a bedroom as your body began to succumb to the unquenchable need. “I know it hurts. It hurts me too. Seeing you in that lab coat, my dick fucking hard, it’s torture. To see something you can’t have.” He licked his lips as you pulled off your blouse.

“So hot,” You gasped and shoved your pants down, quickly undressing before him. You were spinning as you undid your bra and wriggled from your panties as if they were burning you. Your hands were in your hair as you tried to control yourself. You stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it, your hand quickly finding your sex, rubbing on your clit as you rolled back and forth.

“Honey,” Steve appeared before the bed. He was naked too. His broad chest and shoulders drew your attention and you caressed harder, faster. You bit your tongue as you moaned, your eyes straying lower; his abdomen was perfectly lined, the vee of his pelvis directing you to his thick erection. _Fuck_ , he was bigger than any of your toys. Than any man you had been with before. “Let me help you with that.”

He got up onto the bed, his hands on the back of your thighs as he pushed your legs up, curving your body into a c. He dipped his head down, nipping away your hand and replacing your fingers with his tongue. You shuddered. “Please, why are you doing this?” 

“Mmmm,” He lifted his head, licking his glistening lips, “From what I can tell, you like it.”

“Shit!” You cried out as he bent his head once more, your arms straight beside your body as you gripped the blankets and tried to keep your body in place. His beard tickled you and you pushed your pelvis against him desperately, you needed more.  _More!_

You pushed your arms past your body, latching onto the back of his head as you wrapped yourself around him. You clung to him as he lapped you up, thrusting against his face as you chased your orgasm. “God. Oh, god. Fuck, I need to cum. I need–I need–” You almost screamed as you met your climax and he suckled on your clit, the waves drowning you.

He removed himself carefully, freeing himself from your embrace as you tried to keep hold of him. He caught your wrists and pushed you back on the mattress, pinning them next to your head. He balanced himself over you, looking down as his cock poked as the little patch of hair along your pussy. You quickly spread your legs, watching as if trapped in your own body as it reacted on is own. He lowered himself. His tip pushing past your folds until he was at your entrance. You whined. Both longing for him to enter and dreading it.

“You’re too big,” You said, “Please, please, I can’t.” He pressed his head to you and your walls stretched as he entered you a little at a time.

“Shhh,” He cooed, “I know you can do it.” A little more, “Just like that. Yes, yes. You see how your body wants me.” More, more, more. “He was halfway to his hilt and the pain fused with pleasure, the inner conflict overwhelming. “Mmm, you’re even better than I imagined.” He watched his length pushing into you until he bottomed out, a sigh coming from both of you.

He stayed like that until he felt your walls contract, urging him on. He pulled back and thrust into you. He was decisive in his movement, lingering before pulling out and pushing back in. His pace was too slow, you need more. He was teasing you and you couldn’t stand it. Your body needed more. “Fuck, just fuck me. Please!” You closed your eyes as you begged, “I need you to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” He slammed into you, “You want me to fuck you?” He continued to speed up, “Just like this.”

“No, harder, harder,” You pleaded, “Faster,” You bit your lip between words, “I need you to fill me up. Please, please, please.”

“Mmmm,” He growled into your neck, your hands still trapped under his. “You want me to fill you up, hmmm? You want my cum?” He nibbled at your skin, “You want me to fill you up till you swell. Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t get me out of you.”

He pushed himself up, bringing his pelvis crashing down into yours over and over, the sharp jolts were painful. Your legs had turned to jelly and you were snarling, your nerves flurrying until the storm broke and you were crying out in your orgasm. “Please, fill me up. I need your cum.” Your words rose without thinking, they just were.

“I can’t wait to see it. So big and round with my baby.” He was slamming so hard into you, your walls were pulsing, and your head lolling. You were murmuring wildly, lifting your pelvis as you tried to take more of him. “You’re going to be so fucking precious. Yeah, oh, oh, I’m going to cum. You ready?”

“Please, cum in me. Please, please, cum, cum, cum,” You were almost chanting as you wrapped your legs around him and he rocked into as he groaned, his hot ribbons coating your walls.

You shuddered as your pussy tightened around his cock, milking him until he stilled. He collapsed on you, catching his breath before removing himself. He leaned back on his heels and reached down to scoop up the cum leaking out of you. He brought his fingers up and admired them. “Mmm, I think we need a little more. Just to be sure.”

You eagerly nodded and climbed up onto your hands and knees, presenting yourself to him. “More, more, more,” You begged, “Harder, this time. I want it all.” You couldn’t fight it anymore, you were almost there. Just a little more and it would be fine. You just needed to make the heat go away. You wiggled your ass and he grabbed your hips.

“Oh, I’m going to give you all of me,” He promised, slamming into you so hard that your arms buckled and you fell face first into the mattress. “Every.” He thrust again, “Single,” And again, “Drop.”


	2. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve continues to haunt the reader's life.
> 
> Warnings: non/dubcon elements, sex pollen, rough sex, oral sex, breeding kink, mentions of birth control.
> 
> This is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I decided to add to this one a little. I'm having some fun with it and dark!Steve. I hope you all enjoy and there should be a third part to cap it off.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you like this as a series or not and what you think.

Flashes of Steve reeled in your head for days to come. The fire in your pelvis slowly died but memories stirred the embers of one without enhancement. These flames were all your own; shameful and searing. The reaction of your body was confusing when contrasted against your rage. You were mad at his deception; at yourself for being so foolish; at him.

Nights were no easier. Though the urges had died down, you were still human. Yet you couldn’t stand to touch yourself. You felt as if he would know; as if it would be because of him. He had weakened you once, you wouldn’t let him do it again. He had delved deep into your core, to a part you didn’t know existed. A rooted yearning, so strong and dangerous, it had taken every ounce of your being and scrambled it. And Steve had been there to pick up the pieces; or rather use them mercilessly.

The morning after had been most difficult. He had fucked you awake, your pussy sore and throbbing. He had barely let you go but you had used your job as an easy out. I was due in the lab an hour ago; Bruce will start calling; if he finds out this happened, I could lose job. Steve relented but you could see his reluctance. He wasn’t used to being told no and you had effectively been telling him that for months. That night had shown you he did not accept rejection. He always got what he wanted.

You changed into your gym clothes before heading to the lab, feeding Bruce some excuse about your illness from the day before. He didn’t really care, your lab coat hid the leggings and tee well enough. On lunch, you ran to the pharmacy and swallowed a Plan B pill, your stomach sour as you couldn’t stop thinking of what Steve had said. So far, he had followed through on his promises; he had entrapped you so easily. You didn’t need an unexpected bump in the road, too.

Then you became hopeful that he had gotten what he wanted and was done. He no longer popped by the lab, at least not when you were present, and you didn’t hear a word from him. For a whole two weeks. It was almost like it never happened. Almost.

You had come in on a Saturday to cover for Bruce as he was away with Stark at some science convention. Well, they were the hosts so it wasn’t really something they could miss. You were alone in the lab, playing with the kinetic nerves as you weaved them together meticulously. You didn’t hear the door or his footsteps, bent over the microscope, muttering to yourself about the crick in your neck. A large hand touched your hip and you spun around, ready to shove your tweezers into the unknown intruder.

Steve caught your other hand with his. You stared him down, all your nerves swirling. You hadn’t been prepared to see him. Ever, really. You released the tweezers and wriggled away from him, the metal tool clattering on the floor. “Hello,” Steve reached over to the table in the middle of the room, away from the counter along the wall where you had been working, “It’s been a while.”

“Not long enough,” You muttered as you watched him shift a tall, pink lemonade your way.

“I decided to go somewhere new,” He pushed it closer. “Something to cool off?”

Your lips stiffened and you crossed your arms, backing away from him. He stepped closer and you reached out, keeping one arm across your middle as you felt the lab table beneath your palm. You sidled around it blindly as he kept coming. “Aren’t you thirsty? You look like you’ve been working hard...all alone.”

“ I don’t want it,” You forced your voice out of your tight throat.

“Now, I’m just being nice, Y/N,” He picked up the cup and closed in as you found yourself trapped in a corner against the shelves. He stabbed the straw through the lid and held it up, poking it against your lips. “Come on, have a sip.”

“No,” You turned your face away and he chuckled,

“We both know you want to,” He said in a low voice, “Why are you being like this? Is it because I’ve been away?”

“Fuck off,” You pressed yourself to the wall.

“Sorry, it was a longer mission than I expected,” His free hand rested on the side of your neck as he gazed down at you, “But I didn’t forget about you,” He said, “And I know you didn’t forget about me.” His hand slipped lower, pushing beneath your lab coat as he cupped your breast, venturing lower until his hand was over your stomach. “I thought of you every night. What I did to you; what you begged me to do.” He bit his lip, “Tell me, can you still feel me inside of you?”

You shook and used both your hands to still his, uselessly trying to shove it away. You snarled at him as he tried to push the straw past your lips once more. “No, you’re not there.” Your eyes flicked to him sharply, “I made sure of that.”

His smirk crumbled in an instant. His hand fell from your stomach as his blue eyes turned hot. “You what?” He breathed.

“It’s the twenty-first century, Steve,” You hissed, “Woman can rid themselves of pests forced inside of them.”

“Heh,” He gave a dark laugh, his tongue pushing against his bottom lip, “Then I’ll just have to try again, won’t I?” He pressed his hand to the crotch of your pants, his middle and ring finger slid between your legs, gripping you tightly as his body crushed you against the wall. “Won’t we?”

The straw was at your lips again and you clasped your mouth shut. He chuckled and suddenly released you, stepping back as he took a drink himself. “This stuff’s not bad actually,” He tilted the cup slightly as he examined the hot pink juice, “All natural, apparently.” He shrugged as he neared the door, “I guess I’ll just have to finish it myself.” He looked over at you with a grin, his hand hovering by the door, “A soldier would be stupid to use the same battle plans twice.”

He slid his fingers into the slot which triggered the door to slide open and stepped out into the hall, slurping on the lemonade loudly. You stood in your corner as the door closed behind him automatically and you braced yourself against the wall. It wasn’t over yet.

\---------

A trip to the doctor may have been an overreaction but it was insurance against another slip with Steve. It seemed an inevitability. Something about his confidence, his certainty, had assured you that he would find a way to get to you again. If, or, when, he did you’d be protected. An alarm on your phone everyday, you never missed a pill, the package always in your wallet. You never knew when he planned to strike.

After the first month however, it started to feel like paranoia. Like he was just toying with your mind with no intent on your body. He’d visit Bruce but mostly ignore you aside from the occasional, sneaky leer. He brought your co-worker his usual coffee but no more fruity drinks for you. Sealed bottled smoothies; as if taunting you. Threatening a more sinister plan, but what? You never saw him outside the lab and his presence there had dwindled. Often, he came when you weren’t even in the room and quickly left upon your return. What game was he playing?

When you got home that day, your small apartment was damp. It had been raining and your window was still open. You must have forgotten to close it yet you could’ve sworn you had done so before you left that morning. Well, it had been early and your sleep had become more erratic. Oh well, a bit of water on the sill never hurt anyone. You slid it down and turned the lock, peeling your slick jacket off before turning to flip on the kettle.

It was late. You’d have to order some food in. You placed your order and waited for the kettle to boil, busying yourself with your purse. You pulled out your wallet and unclasp the fold, pulling out the empty packet of days. You tossed it in the bathroom bin and pulled open the cabinet, pulling forth one of the slender boxes inside. You had made sure to have six months ready and waiting. Better safe than sorry.

Still, you felt insane. Steve seemed to have forgotten about you and his threats and you weren’t fucking anyone else. You tore open the cardboard and placed the proper sticker denoting the days along the top, aligning it perfectly as you slid it into its small envelope into your wallet. If Steve didn’t bother you within the next month, you weren’t so worried about keeping up this ploy. You dropped a tea bag into a mug and poured hot water over it as you thought. That day in the lab had been an anomaly. He had only wanted to toy with you; to bask in his victory. It seemed Captain America was moving onto his next campaign.

Your food arrived within the hour and you ate it on your sofa, wrapped in a fleece throw as you watched a British drama on Netflix. An episode a night and you found yourself falling asleep. It didn’t last though. You’d wake within the hour, heart hammering, head spinning as you sat up and searched your apartment. Empty as usual. It was as if Steve’s shadow had attached itself to you while the man himself had completely forgotten you. Hadn’t he?

You’d push yourself up from the sofa and stumble to bed but that was when the restlessness set in. Tossing and turning, back and forth, thoughts smothering you. When you closed your eyes, you saw his angry face when you had told him of your contraceptive safeguard; his promise ringing in your ears. ‘Then I’ll just have to try again, won’t I?’ If it wasn’t that, it was the usual tingle deep in your stomach; the subtle blooming within. The one you had ignored; out of humiliation; out of self-loathing. You would not let him see you so weak again.

You woke as you did every morning: tired, unfulfilled, anxious. The anxiety had become a cornerstone of your life. Maybe you should seek some help there. Seeing as you had been left alone, you didn’t really need to be losing sleep over empty promises, right? Steve had done more than physical damage, he had shattered your whole reality.

And so the days passed. Two more weeks. The edginess dulled but remained a speck in your vision. Every shadow, every blur, you turned to find nothing. And Steve, he only ever smirked at you when you met. He’d always involve himself in conversation with Bruce or Tony, or anyone else who was around, but he didn’t say much to you beyond the usual courtesies. You wanted to believe that he had given up but the foreboding in your chest wouldn’t let you.

‘A soldier would be stupid to use the same battle plan twice.’ Is that what this was? A battle? A Cold War waiting to erupt?

You returned to the doctor’s after the second month of the pill. Your hormones were wild. Perhaps it was your self-denial or the medication, but you had become overwhelmed. It was similar to before but not as intense. A slow build and yet you had still not surrendered. Hot flashes, deep and sincere need, a longing that could never be satisfied. You were assured that it was merely a side effect of the medicine; one month could see your libido sky-high, the next it could be non-existent. Yet it remained.

It was like before. You were in the lab, your head shining with sweat as you poured over a report. Bruce was in the testing chamber playing with his newest gadget. You kept wiping away the dampness with your sleeves, wriggling in your chair as you shuddered. Wrong move. That had rubbed you most deliciously. You sighed and grunted, annoyed and wanting. You stood and began to slip the white coat from your shoulders, the door whooshed. You turned, expecting Bruce, but instead found Steve.

“Oh,” Your coat was at your elbows as you stood awkwardly staring at your visitor, “Um, Bruce is in the testing lab.” You turned and removed the lab coat and tossed it on the table before climbing up on the stool again. You made sure your back was to Steve. You could feel his presence; his heat.

“No, he’s not,” He was closer when he spoke, his hot breath across the crown of your head. “Him and Tony just left.”

“What?” You placed your hands flat on the open report, steadying yourself. “Where?”

“Something about the facility in Washington. I don’t know, I wasn’t too concerned with them,” His hands were on your shoulders, you squirmed. “What’s wrong, Y/N? Heat getting to you again?”

“Don’t touch me,” You snapped, trying to pull away from him but he caught your ponytail and held you in place. He tugged on it until you were forced to look up at him. “Stop.”

“It would be easier if you stopped lying to yourself,” He leaned down, his lips almost touching your forehead, “It’s never really subsided, has it? But you’ve stopped touching yourself…”

“Get away from me,” You shivered as a thrill slithered up your spine. You swore you wanted him gone but his hold on you inflamed the unreasonable part of you. “Now.”

“Door’s locked,” His other hand grazed your shoulder, trailing further down, just above your breast, “Bruce is gone. Tony too. The rest of the team aren’t due back until tomorrow.” He cupped your tit and squeezed, “So tell me, who’s going to make me go?”

You blinked at him, eyes widening with realization. “Please, leave me alone.”

“You can only fight it for so long,” He bent closer, whispering in your ear as he pressed his cheek to your temple, “Even now, your dissembling, aren’t you? I can tell by the way your chest is rising and falling.” He kneaded your chest, “I can feel your heartbeat.” He inhaled your scent between words, “You’re wet, aren’t you?” Your lips parted but he interrupted quickly, “Ah, that was a rhetorical question. I know you’re wet. Waiting for me all these weeks.”

“No,” You wisped, “No, no.” You were talking more to yourself than him. Trying to convince yourself that your body was your own. That the warmth had settled along your pelvis, that your thighs weren’t aching terribly.

“Yes,” He rasped, “It’s inside of you now. It’s never going to leave you. I’m never going to leave you.”

He kept hold of your hair as he stood straight, dragging you off the stool and against the lab table. It was clear but for the unfinished report. Your stomach was against the cold metal as Steve pushed his hips against your back. You could feel the bulge through his pants. You clung to the edge of the table, closing your eyes as you shook. You couldn’t stop. You were boiling over. You needed it bad and it didn’t matter to your body that it was him.

“That’s it, let it take over,” Both hands were on your tits, crawling down and tugging free the bottom of your blouse from your pants. He began to unbutton it from the bottom up, his hands deft and quick. The blouse fell open and he hummed in approval. “Mmm, look at these.” He spread his hand over your plain cotton bra, “They look bigger.”

You bit your lip. You had noticed a difference but had reasoned that your bra had merely shrunk after a spin through the hot cycle. He pulled back to slide your blouse down your arms, goosebumps trailing behind the brush of his fingertips. You were shaking your head as you once more grasped the edge of the table, trying to sidestep him but he caught you quickly. Why did you feel this way? It was so much worse than before. Your pussy was begging for him already, pulsing desperately and messing your panties.

“You can’t fight it forever,” Steve said, “You see, the longer you ignore it, the more it festers. It takes over and you’re nothing but a vessel; ready to be used…” He unclasped your bra easily, slowly guiding it down your arms, “You want to be used, don’t you?”

You were shaking your head even more fervently. Your nipples hardened at the moment they were bared and you bra was disposed into the puddle of your blouse. Your lip trembled, “Y-yes,” Why did you say that? Despite your struggles, the word had risen of its own volition. Your veins were coursing with fire, the man behind you adding to the heat.

“Mmmm,” His arms enclosed you as he unbuttoned your pants, hooking his fingers in one move beneath both trouser and panties. “I know you do. You want my cock deep inside you again. You need it inside you.” He pushed your bottoms past your ass, rocking into your back, “You want me to fill you up again?”

You hung your head in surrender. You whimpered. You had nothing left to fight him. To fight yourself. He lowered your pants to your ankles, his hands kneading your ass before his fingers wrapped around your hips. He guided you away from the desk, forcing you to step out of your pants and shoes to avoid falling. He turned you in his arms, hands tracing the curves of your naked body. “You shouldn’t have made me wait so long,” He tutted, “Now, you must wait.”

He pushed you backward against the lab table. He reached over and swept the open folder from it, the paper fluttering into cloud. He lifted you onto the table, nudging your shoulders so you laid flat on your back. He shifted your body for you, dragging you over the metal until your head hung back over the edge. He rounded to the other side of the desk, the table jolting below you as he adjusted the height with the button just under its lip.

He came back to stand in your vision, his hands on his fly in a moment as you watched helpless. You tried to sit up but he caught you easily, holding your head down by your ponytail. He freed his cock from his jeans and gripped the throbbing base. He stepped close and prodded your lips with his tip, growing impatient and slapping it against your unyielding mouth. He let go of his shaft and closed his hand around your neck, his other still firmly grasping your hair. “Come on. Don’t be a bitch.”

As his hand tightened and threatened to crush your throat, you opened up and he swiftly pushed his thick head past your lips. He forced himself deeper, your lips taut around him. He wasn’t even halfway in when he met the back of your throat. You gagged and he pulled back. He tried again, rubbing your neck as he tried to ease the passage. It took three tries before your body stopped revolting and he slid further. You focused on breathing through your nose, trying to swallow his length as best you could.

He groaned and his shoulders dropped, his finger running along your neck. “God, I can feel myself in there.”

Your mouth was at his base, slobber dripping down your face. He pulled back slowly, his first thrusts careful, adjusting your limit. His motion picked up gradually, your hand grasped his wrist as he kept hold of your neck. He carried his pace until he was steadily fucking your mouth, your body writhing across the table. He was panting, his chest rising and falling quickly, and suddenly he plunged deep, stopping as his hand squeezed your neck.

“No, no, we won’t waste my cum on your mouth,” He pulled out and let you go.

You gasped, coughing as you replaced his hand with your own. You closed your eyes as you curled up on the table, shuddering as you fought to catch your breath. You heard him moving around, fabric rustling, his loose belt buckle against denim. You rolled over and slid your legs over the edge of the table, lowering your feet to the floor carefully. You took your lab coat and tiptoed towards the door, trying to pull it over your nudity. He caught the tail of the coat before you had it halfway up your arms.

“We’re not done yet,” He ripped the coat away and dropped it carelessly on the floor. His hand closed around your wrist and he twisted you around, forcing you back to the table. “I told you, I’m going to fill you up good.” He smacked your ass, your hips hitting the edge of the table painfully. “Don’t you want me to fill you up?” He hand slipped between your legs and he rubbed his fingers along your slick sex. “Aw, look at you. You just can’t wait.” He removed his hand and spanked you again. “On your stomach.” He hit the table with his palm.

You did as he said, laying with your arms under your head to cushion it against the metal. The table groaned as you felt him climb up, straddling your thighs as he loomed over your. He kneaded your ass before slipping his hand further, playing with your pussy as you moaned and squirmed beneath him. You lifted your ass, begging him to give you more. Your face was on fire; your body wasn’t your own, yet you need more. He toyed with your clit, edging along your entrance, but his fingers went no further.

“You’ve got to ask nicely,” He shifted and placed the head of his cock at your entrance. He prodded your dripping hole but went no further. “Say please.”

“P-p-please,”You stuttered.

“I can’t hear you,” He taunted.

You lifted your head weakly, “Please.”

“Please what?” He pulled back so you could barely feel his cock.

“Please, f-f-fill me up,” You begged. It was easier this time, knowing you had taken every precaution you could. Even if you’d still regret it, it wouldn’t last forever.

“Mmm, yeah,” He slammed into you all at once, jolting your body on the table.

Your body was straight, his thick thighs holding you below him as he impaled you. You clawed at your hair as you lowered your head and purred. He was so big you swore you could feel him in your stomach. His hand settled on the small of your back and his other swatted away your fingers and latched onto your loosening ponytail. He thrust into you, decisive at first, allowing a second between, but then he sped up. His flesh slapped against yours loudly, it stung as much as it thrilled you.

He pulled on your hair so that your back was arched and you clung to the edge of the table to steady yourself. He hammered you into the metal, fingers digging into your hip as he re-adjusted his grip. He grunted with each sharp thrust, each one delving as deep as he could, pounding as if he meant to break you. He tugged hard and your spine curled further, your palms slapping helplessly on the table. You whined as you came, you pussy clenching around his cock.

He moved his hands to your shoulders, hooking his fingers around as he fucked even harder; faster. Your orgasms melded together as he battered your tender walls, over and over. You were delirious as his energy only seemed to build further. He fucked you for what felt like ages, your body shifting back and forth on the table as you laid helpless beneath him.

“I’m gonna fill you,” He growled, “Hmm, you want that? You want me to put my baby inside of you?” You nodded as your eyes lolled back. He didn’t need to know that it was an impossibility. Let him believe and be done with you. You were sore. Tired. “I can’t wait…” He gasped between thrust, leaning over you as his thrusts grew jagged, “To see you…” He hooked his arms under yours, delving as deep as he could, “Swell. You’re going to be…” You felt him explode within you as he finally came, “So big.” He rode out his climax, muttering between words. “Filling you up so nice...Can’t wait for you to grow…”

He remained inside of you, basking in the warmth of his cum as it seeped around his cock. You could feel it leaking out around him and you closed your eyes, your breath finally slowing. “You’re mine,” He carefully removed himself from you, sitting back on his knees as he ran his finger through the cum flowing out of you, pushing it back inside, “You understand? All mine.”


	3. Placebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader just can't shake Steve.
> 
> Warnings: non/dubcon sex, sex pollen, breeding kink, mentions of birth control.
> 
> This is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready!? Thank you so so much for your patience with this this third part. Sometimes a certain type of psycho Steve needs some time, you know? I had to let him kind of feel this one out but I like how this third chapter turned out! Let me know what you think in the comments! <3

The day after, you heard that Steve was on yet another mission. You were thankful as you could still feel the effects of him on your body. Your ass was sore from him slamming against you, your thighs achy, and your pussy tender still. Even the simple act of walking reminded you of the scene in the lab. Sitting across from Bruce was worse; at the very table where the super soldier had fucked you, over and over. The stool added undue pressure to your pelvis and your hips radiated in discomfort.

A week and a half passed without disturbance. You had overheard Tony speaking with Steve on the phone in passing. Difficulties in the field had prolonged the mission. That had been three days ago. You hoped it would be another week at least. The lab was quiet and calm without the fear of an impromptu visit. You and Bruce worked smoothly through the day and Tony had even joined you to fine tune a new battery cell for his suit. It almost felt as if none of it had happened. You could even believe that it had all been a horrible dream.

After work, you caught the subway to your block and stopped by the convenience store for a candy bar and a few other snacks. All day you had been thinking of something sweet. You weren’t sure if it was a coping mechanism or another side effect of the pill. As you eluded memories and the urge to touch yourself, you turned more and more to candied delights. You’d go home, make up a quick dinner, then binge as you watched Netflix on the couch. If one thing hadn’t changed, it was the monotony of your home life.

You headed down the street towards your building; your sweets in your purse. A loud honk stuttered your step and you looked around, shrugging off the usual New York road rage. A dark blue car pulled up; your stomach dropped as you recognized it. You continued walking as you heard the window glide down. 

“Y/N,” Steve’s tone was taunting.  _When had he returned?_

You ignored him and he kept his car at snail’s pace, following you. He leaned on the horn again and you stopped and spun to glare at him. “Go away!”

“I can do this all day,” He smirked, “So, get in or I’ll give us both a headache.”

“ _You_ are a headache,” You spat. You looked up and down the sidewalk as you sensed others watching. You could hear whispers; recognition of the man in the car. Steve waved to passerbys with his million dollar smile, dirty looks sent your way.

“You’re disturbing the peace, Y/N,” He remarked, “I was actually about to call Tony, you know? Ask him about the workplace regulations...whether it was acceptable for a lab assistant to be using her workspace for her personal, uh, indulgences.”

“Steve,” You stepped closer to his car, “You wouldn’t?”

“He might not believe me, but seeing  _is_  believing,” His arm was slung along his open window. “As far as tower security know, you were sat in your lab at your microscope like a good girl, but I’ve got a little gem which would prove otherwise.” He reached over and flicked his finger over his phone screen and held it out to you. A peripheral from the corner showed Steve and you on the laboratory table, his ass bouncing as he fucked you.

You covered the phone before anyone walking by could see and hissed, “Put it away!”

“A slap on the wrist for me. I’m an avenger, you can’t really replace me,” He preened, “But I suspect there’s a vast pool of techs waiting to get into Stark’s lab.” Your chest rose in anger as he retracted his phone and tossed it back in his console. “So, are you getting in?”

You walked around his car silently, arms swinging in your anger. You opened his door and dropped inside with a scowl. “Delete it,” You snarled, “I’m in. Get rid of it, now.” You reached for the phone and he swatted your hand away. 

“That wasn’t the deal. You’re going to have to do a lot of convincing to make me let go of that.” He left his phone where it was. Even if you could grab it without him noticing, it was likely protected with a password or fingerprint. “I mean, it’s great content for when I’m away. All alone in the safe house...I had some pretty hot nights.”

He set off down the road and you were put off by the movement of the car. He passed your building and turned the corner. “Where are you taking me?” You crossed your arms.

“Not far,” He answered vaguely, steering with one hand as he rubbed his crotch. “Won’t make it very, if I’m honest.”

“What do you want from me?” You asked desperately. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?”

“I want all of you,” He snickered darkly. “Every last bit of you. I want me inside of you forever.”

He pulled onto a side street. Run-down buildings and potholes marked its neglect. This was a road one avoided in New York if they valued their jewelry, and even their life. He stopped the car and killed the engine, tucking the keys into the pocket along the door. He took your purse from you, a brief tug-of-war easily won, and tossed it in the back. He unbuckled his seatbelt before his hands were on his pants again. He undid his fly without pretense. You stared at him with wide eyes.

“Come on,” He urged, “It was a long mission.”

“Right here?” You glanced around at the empty street.

“Yes, right here,” He reached over and roughly unhooked the button of your pants. “Slide your seat back.”

You stared at him. The line of his jaw told you he was serious. The spark in your pelvis made it harder to refuse. You reached down to the small lever and the seat slid back to its limits. Steve pushed himself out of his seat and across the console until he was over you. He shoved his pants and boxer down so that his cock sprang forth. In an instant, he was tugging at your pants, ripping the zipper apart as his hand dragged them down past your ass. He lowered your bottoms to your knees, panties tangled in them.

As he pressed himself to you, your pants forced your knees up and you slipped down in the seat as he reclined it beneath you. You braced the door of the car as he rested his weight on top of you, your legs bent painfully. Steve slid inside of you easily, your pussy already slick. He groaned as he bottomed out, gripping the headrest just above you.

“You missed me,” He purred in your ear, “I can feel it.” He pulled out and thrust back in and a strangled moan forced its way from your throat. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” He rasped as he carried his motion, “Out here where anyone can see?” You shook your head and looked out the window. You couldn’t see much from your position.

Steve plunged into you, deeper and deeper, his hips slammed against you. The seat buckled beneath you and the whole car seemed to be rocking. You could see the reflection of his bare ass in the windshield; the muscles contracted with each violent thrust. You were sweating terribly, wrapped in his heat and your own. Your back and legs were sore from being bent but the tingle along your thighs was irresistible. His cock filled you entirely, your walls relished the sensation of him inside of you. The friction stirred your repressed lust and you hadn’t the strength to fight it. Or him.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of this,” He hummed in your ear, “Away on the mission, all I could think of was filling you up. Watching my cum drip from you.” His voice was low, gravelly, interspersed with wild breaths, “I couldn’t stop watching that video...but I didn’t wanna waste my cum. Not on me.” His movement grew jagged as he choked on his words. “Ahhhhh.”

He seemed surprised by his orgasm and the warmth seeped inside of you as he stilled. He rested his head on the seat just beside yours and shuddered. “Fuck,” He swore, rasping in your ear. He turned to press his lips to your cheek as he cradled your head with his thick hand. He remained within you as he caught his breath.

He began to move again, slow this time, and you felt him getting hard inside of you. You could feel the cum as his cock pushed it in and out of you. You closed your eyes as the electricity began to flow through your body, his pelvis rubbing on your clit. You touched your forehead as he once more reached a paramount. He hammered into you frantically, chasing yet another orgasm as yours rose in a sharp cry. You bit down on your hand as you tried to stifle it.

You felt him cum again and he leaned back as he watched himself pounding into you. He slowed and reached down to stir the mixture of both your juices from your thigh. He carefully pulled out of you and you felt the sudden gush of cum as it spilled onto the seat. He climbed back to the driver’s side awkwardly in the small space. Your feet fell back to the floor and you laid prone and weak.

Steve put his cock back in his pants and zipped up his pants. Keys jingled and the engine rumbled back to life. The car shifted into motion and you felt his hand as it slithered beneath the tails of your blouse and rested on your stomach. “Don’t worry,” He said, “I’ve got more for you, doll.”

-

Your days didn’t get any easier. This time, Steve wasn’t letting up. You ran into him everywhere; the grocery store, the lab, on the street. You were certain he was stalking you and it was starting to drive you mad. Your anxiety was making you wild as well. The constant dread of when and where he would pop up. Of him dragging you away to sate his urges. It was too much for mind and body alike. You were exhausted through and through. Your nerves had your stomach constantly turning and you eyes and ears ever alert.

There was little you could do to deter him. He had the video and thus your livelihood in his hands. It took all your energy to keep up at work though you were sure Bruce was starting to notice your yawning and the dark circles under your eyes. You were currently running your hands through your hair as you tried to read the report before you. You were both hungry and completely sick. You couldn’t decide if you needed to eat or vomit. The last two weeks had scrambled everything inside of you.

There was no respite. Steve hadn’t been sent away a single day. He was always hanging around with Tony or Bucky. Lurking at the corner of your life. The thought of him made you want to retch. You leaned on the table and rubbed your stomach, trying to ease the storm. Bruce looked up over his glasses and raised a brow. “You okay?”

“Fine...I didn’t have breakfast,” You answered, dropping your hand.

“You should eat something,” He said blandly, “You have my permission to take an early lunch…” He leaned back, his eyes back on his work, “Nothing much going on here.”

You considered his offer. He was probably right. You should eat. You needed to start taking care of yourself again. You couldn’t let Steve ruin your whole life. That you had already decided on. You nodded and gave a small ‘see ya later’ to Bruce who didn’t really hear you over his work. It was fine, you were used the scientist’s solitary manner. You shrugged and grabbed your bag.

There was a cafe just across from the tower. You had stopped frequenting those inside in an effort to evade your unwanted shadow. You stepped into the jazzy din and waited in line, ordering a vanilla latte and organic breakfast wrap. Something light. You took your food and sat a table for two, enjoying the moment to yourself. You ate slowly, knowing Bruce wouldn’t notice if you were a few minutes late. Hell, he likely didn’t even know you were gone.

When you were finished, you returned your dishes to the counter and thanked the staff. You headed back onto the street, the food settling in the pit of your stomach. You grumbled as you waited for the light to change and crossed, a gassy belch rising. You couldn’t stop burping as you neared the steps of the tower and the air turned to acid. You turned in a panic, rushing to the closest trash bin, gripping the grimy metal as you spit up your late breakfast into the depths. You shakily wiped your mouth with your sleeve and pushed yourself away from the can.  _Shit._  You must’ve caught a bug or something.

Up in the lab, Bruce was as he was before. You sat but again felt the urge to retch. You stood and braced the edge of the table. “Bruce,” You murmured, “I think I need to…” You clasped your lips together as you held back, “Go...I don’t feel so hot.”

He looked up and blanched. “Yeah, you look...off.”

“Thanks,” You grumbled dryly, “I’ll catch up tomorrow, I promise, I just, I gotta--” You held your jaw tight as you swallowed back the vomit. “Bye.” You turned and grabbed your purse, racing out of the laboratory before you spewed.

-

In a few days, the nausea still hadn’t cleared but you had attuned to it. Some pepto and you were on your way. No fever or stuffy nose so you figured it was just your anxiety.  _Hell,_  you were always on edge and you weren’t surprised your body was revolting. Steve didn’t make it any easier. The previous afternoon, he had ambushed you at the lab. You had appeased him in the tight bathroom but were convinced that someone must have heard. He wasn’t very subtle about the whole affair and was growing more and more brazen.

Still, you felt strange. You couldn’t shake the feeling that it was more than mental. It had to be physical. It lingered so persistently. You were sore and achy and couldn’t get comfortable. Not too mention the mood swings. Again, it could be reasoned that your hormones were reacting to your daily doses but you just didn’t feel right.

Then the thought eked in. That which seemed to rile Steve so much. But it was impossible. You couldn’t be.  _No,_ you were on the pill and you never missed it. Well, I mean, it wasn’t a one-hundred percent guarantee; there was that minuscule percentage. You sighed as you climbed the subway stairs, pausing before the corner pharmacy. If you just took a test you could rule it out. You hesitated before willing yourself inside.

You hid the box in your purse and carried on home. Your apartment was quiet; tense. You were sweating as the pressure built. _You weren’t,_ you kept telling yourself.  _Couldn’t be._  You hurried in without locking the door and dug out the box. You rushed into the washroom and sat on the toilet as you unwrapped the test. You read through the instruction and followed them carefully. You set aside the used test and waited. You stared at the ceiling counting down the seconds.

You added a few extra for your impatience and looked over to the counter. Slowly you lifted the test and felt your heart sink.  _No! It couldn’t be_ … You heard the floorboards of your living room creak. _Shit._  It wasn’t hard to guess what visitor had dropped in uninvited at the worst time. You gulped and gathered all the packaging and the test, stuffing it to the bottom of the bin beside the toilet. You shook out the nerves and washed your hands. He didn’t need to know.

As you emerged, Steve had found his way to your bedroom. It was the first time he had been to your apartment but found no difficulty in making himself at home. You stared at him blankly as he leaned back on his hands. 

“Cute little place,” He smirked, “A wonder I haven’t dropped in earlier.”

“You’ve been following me,” You accused.

“Maybe,” He shrugged, “Must get lonely in this big bed by yourself.”

“No, not really,” You crossed your arms.

“Y/N, I thought we were past tiptoeing around this whole thing,” He sat forward and ran his hands over his thighs. “Get undressed. I want you on the bed in one minute.”

You didn’t delay in following his orders. The sooner he was done, the sooner he was gone and you could think. When you were naked, he took you gruffly. His usual pattern; decisive, dominant, dirty. You were numb to his touch as you thought of the test hidden in your trash can. You wanted to cry as you felt him cum inside of you, with the same words he had spoken before. The promise he  _had_  kept.

Your breath was ragged as he pulled out of you. You didn’t move, splayed out across the mattress. He moved to sit just beside your thigh, his hand on your stomach. You looked away and closed your eyes. He didn’t mind; he only turned you over and entered from behind. You smothered your face in the pillow, fighting the tears as they threatened to fall. 

When he had cum a third time, he lifted himself from the bed and you watched his naked ass disappear through the bathroom door. You rolled over, your pussy leaking all over your bed. You didn’t care. You could hear the tap going. You breathed out and then you heard it. Laughter. You looked over to the door as Steve walked out with your bin in his hand. 

You sat up suddenly and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. “What the fuck?” You stood and charged towards him, “You’re going through my trash?”

“I was just checking,” He smirked, “To see if you already took it.”

“You...you  _were_  following me.” You tried to grab the can from him but he easily held it away from you.

“I know,” He almost sang, “Two lines. I know what that means.” He let the bin drop and it wobbled before righting itself. His arms were around you before you could react and he pulled you closer. His hand slipped along your stomach.

“No,” You tried to push away his hand, “I’m not keeping it.”

“That’s not your choice,” He growled and his touch stiffened against you, “It’s never been your choice. Those little sugar pills you’ve been swallowing...well, those weren’t your choice either, were they?”

“What?” You looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“It’s easy enough to have the colour and shape simulated,” His hand swept up to cradle your face, “Surprisingly easier to get in here, though the window is a bit small.”

“No,” You grabbed his wrists as the tears formed in the corner of your eyes. “You...you…”

“You think Tony will let you keep your job?” He asked, “If he thinks you’re carrying some random man’s baby? That’s not a good look. Or I could always send him that little snippet of us in the lab,” He added, “but...if he thinks you’re in a committed relationship with his best agent and close friend, he might just overlook the timing of it all.”

“I…” You searched his face. His jaw was set in his stone as his eyes bore into you.

“That’s a choice I’ll leave to you. Whether or not you keep your job, I’ll be here. For my baby,” His cock poked your stomach as he grew hard again, “You can have it all, all you have to do it be good.”

“You know it’s not a choice,” You hissed as the tears trickled down your cheeks. “I hate you.”

“I’m the father of your child,” He snarled, “You’ll have to love a part of me.” His hand was on your stomach again. “We’re connected now.”

\---

_(deleted scene: Steve getting stuck in the window for a full five minutes before actually getting in the apartment) 😂_


	4. Prenatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader struggles to accept her situation.
> 
> Warnings: non/dubcon sex, sex pollen, breeding kink, mentions of birth control, forced pregnancy..
> 
> This is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the fourth part is finally done! Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for this. I wasn’t planning on posting this today tbh. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments! <3

A couple days after the gut-wrenching revelation and you were still in disbelief. The news hadn’t even quelled Steve’s libido; if anything, he was even more persistent. You were in the lab as usual, glued to the table as your eyes scanned the floating screen before you. Swipe, swipe, type, go here. It was just as any other day. Other than the pit in your stomach…and the child. 

As you finished up the last file of results, the com buzzed and Bruce hit ‘answer’. Tony’s voice came from the speaker. “Y/N? You there?” He asked and the other scientist went back to his work.

“Yeah,” You answered. There was a tone to his voice you didn’t like.

“Could you come to my office for a moment?” It was phrased like a question, but it wasn’t.

“Yep,” You gave a squeak and the speaker went dead. You were thankful that Bruce was as oblivious as ever. You stood and gulped. You just had a bad feeling about this.

Just outside Tony’s office, your stomach was starting to storm.  _Was it morning sickness or stress?_  Both, probably. You knocked and Tony called from the other side. You opened the door and your chest clutched. Steve was sat across from Tony, grinning as he watched you enter warily. 

“Come, sit. Close the door.” The head of Stark Industries sounded every inch the stony boss.

You shut the door and took the seat next to Steve. You were already shaking as you waited for the levee to break.  _This was it._  You were certain, even with the asshole at your side, that you were about to be fired. The two may have been buddies but it didn’t keep them from disagreeing. Tony sighed and took a paper from atop his desk and slid it over towards you.

“Read that.” He advised dully, “And sign when you finish.”

“What is it?” You edged forward on the chair.

“A safeguard,” Tony explained, “To cover my ass because the two of you can’t cover your own.” He shook his head at Steve, “I get it. what with me and Pepper it seems hypocritical, but this is still a business. I can’t have your personal relations getting in the way of it.”

“I’m not…fired?” You asked softly.

“No, no, I wouldn’t, no not at all,” He almost laughed at you, “You’re a good worker. I’ve never had a lab tech who didn’t threaten to bring out the green guy in Bruce. I like you.” He dropped a pen on top of the form, “And I’m happy for the two of you. Especially this guy,” He pointed to Steve, “About time he got a life.”

You cleared your throat and reached for the form. You sat back and began to read over the font. You could feel Steve staring at you. 

“It’s really just a formality,” Tony comforted.

Steve reached across the gap between your seats and touched your hand, “I told you it’d all be fine,” He said sweetly, “Come on, honey, and sign. Let’s make it official.” 

You looked up to him and wiped the scowl from your face before Tony could notice. You nodded and brought the pen up shaking to the line. Another was beside it; already signed,  _Steve Rogers_. You scribbled across it and placed it back on the desk as you stood.

“Thank you,” You said to Tony, “Really. I love this job and I just couldn’t imagine losing it.”

“What about him?” Tony raised a brow, “Go on, you two. Enjoy the honeymoon while it lasts.”

With your dismissal, you stood. Steve was all too eager to act the gentleman as he took your hand and led you to the door. He only released you to open it and you shot him a dark look as you entered the hallway. He closed the door as he joined you and once more was holding your hand. You reluctantly walked along with him as he set off down the hall.

“So, have you made an appointment yet?” He asked sweetly.

“No,” You grumbled, “Would you stop?”

“What?” He turned to you as you stopped and tugged him back until he let go of your hand.

“Acting like this is normal,” You crossed your arms, “What you’re doing is…is…wrong. You’re sick!”

He suddenly darkened. The whole room seemed to shift as his eyes dilated and his chin squared. He scratched his beard with a snarl as he glared down at you. Slowly he bent to look you in the eye. “You’ve got to realize that this isn’t about you anymore.” He placed his hand flat on your stomach yet it felt like a lead weight, “So you will do as I say. For the sake of the baby.”

You narrowed your eyes as your lip curled. “Fuck the baby.”

He exhaled deeply and leaned back to glance over your shoulder. The hall was empty. He smirked. “Now you listen to me,” His hand shot up to your chin and latched on roughly. His face was barely an inch from yours as he loomed over you, “You do anything stupid and I’ll just put another one in you. There is nothing you can do. No escape.” Your jaw hurt and you touched his hand as you whimpered, “Your mine. More importantly, that’s mine.” He nodded to your stomach, “And no one is going to hurt my child. Including you.”

He let go and straightened up, his chest rising and falling as he stretched his arms. He casually took another look along the hallway,  turned and slung his arm over your shoulders. “Fuck, you got me all worked up,” He said in a low voice as he led you along, “Why don’t you take an early lunch and meet me in the training room? Team’s out for the day.”

“I’ve got a lot of work to you,” You mumbled weakly.

“That wasn’t a question,” You turned the corner and he stopped you before the lab. “You’ve got me all riled up and you’re going to finish what you started.” He kissed the top of your head as if he wasn’t speaking in sinister tones, “And then when we’re done, you’re going to call your doctor like a good mommy.”

-

A couple days later, you were due for your first appointment. Calling itself had been a chore. Steve sat beside you, your phone on speaker, and you begrudgingly asked for the receptionist to schedule a time. He keyed in the time and day in his phone and you held in a sigh. You hated the light in his stupid eyes; how bright and blue they grew whenever he spoke of your pregnancy. The way he reached over to touch your stomach. You had told him to stop doing it where people could see.

You were getting ready to leave the lab; a long lunch to be atoned for by staying late. It was convenient really; an excuse to avoid Steve. As you said goodbye to Bruce, you hooked your handbag over your shoulder and headed for the door. It slid open before you could even press the button and Steve stood in the doorway. Your eyes widened and you quickly stepped out and closed the door behind you.

“What are you doing here?” You hissed.

“Taking you to your appointment,” He said as if you were dumb, “No baby of mine is going to take the subway.”

“I take the subway everyday,” You scoffed.

“Well, not to their first appointment,” He returned, “So, do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” He waved you down the hall and you reluctantly went along. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get rid of him. “I kinda want a girl.”

“I don’t know,” You shrugged and preceded him into the elevator. “I haven’t really thought of it.”

“There’s a lot to think about,” He hit the button for the parking garage, “Vitamins, tests, eating habits. We want a healthy baby. Not to mention we’ll need to find a place for us…all three of us.” He touched your stomach and you resisted the urge to shove him away.

“I’m just fine in my apartment,” You grumbled.

“Well, I’m not living there and my place isn’t big enough for the baby.” He raised a brow dangerously, “It’s gonna need stability.”

“God, you sound like my mother,” You snapped and pulled away from him.

“Speaking of, I should meet my future family-in-law,” He ignored your anger and smirked. “I think maybe we should invite them to town for your birthday and tell them the good news. I think you’ll be showing by then anyway.”

“My birthday? That’s not for–”

“Another month and a half,” He interjected smugly.

“You’re not meeting my family,” You snarled.

“I’m going to have to eventually.” He stretched his arm over your shoulders as the elevator doors opened, “I mean, you can’t hide this from them forever…and you’ve already met my family. We’ll have to figure out how to tell the team.”

You cringed and let him guide you through the parking garage. Before you had been anxious about the single appointment but now you were in existential dread for your life.

-

The doctor said that you were about a month and a half along. You had fought for most of the appointment not to hang your head. Steve sat holding your hand through the ultrasound and the following consultation. He eagerly accepted all the pamphlets offered by the doctor and scheduled the second appointment himself. You could’ve smacked him. 

_Why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t he have found another poor soul? Even a willing one?_

“I gotta go back to the office,” You said as you climbed into the car.

“Stay late tomorrow,” Steve insisted as he pulled closed his door.

“I can’t, I told him–”

“Call and tell him you’ll be back tomorrow,” He interrupted as he turned the engine. “You’re gonna be busy.”

“Do you ever stop?” You muttered.

“You make it difficult to,” He slithered, “Honestly, that whole appointment I was rock hard. Still am. I just…” He began to drive, his lip running over his lips, “I can’t believe you’re having my baby.”

Neither can I, you thought. “Please just take me to work.”

“Call Bruce or I’ll do it myself.” He stopped at a light and glared over at you, “God,” He reached down and rubbed his crotch. “I can’t wait to fuck you all day.”

You huffed and took out your phone and dialed the lab. Bruce answered and you fed him some spiel about still dealing with a stomach bug. When you hung up, you stewed for the rest of the ride in silence. Steve’s hand crawled up your thigh as he pulled into his parking lot and you bit down on your irritation.

You climbed out of the car and followed him reluctantly. He turned back as he opened the door to his building and reached to grab your hand. He shoved you ahead of him inside and followed, a smack on your ass to keep you walking.

It was like any other time. The moment you stepped through the door he was on you. He tore your purse away and tossed it carelessly to the floor. His hands were all over tour body; neck, chest, stomach, ass. His fingers worked lithely at unbuttoning your fly and he pushed down the zipper. Your feet moved clumsily as he pressed himself to you, his weight leading you across the room.

He slipped two fingers beneath your panties, your jeans tight against his hand. His crotch was flush to your ass and he ground his hips into you as he nuzzled your neck. You struggled to keep your balance as he moved your body with his. You legs pressed to the side of the couch as his fingers snaked lower. He slid them over your clit and between your folds. You closed your eyes as he dipped into the wetness gathering at your entrance.

“I’ll be gentle,” He purred in your ear, “For the baby.”

You cringed as his fingers played with you. You couldn’t help your body’s reaction. You shivered as he spread your slickness; focusing on your bud as he growled into your skin. His lips brushed your throat and you tried not to moan. Despite everything he had done, the hell he had dragged you into, you couldn’t deny the potency of his touch.

His other hand grabbed the waist of your jeans, tugging them down one side at a time until the denim was past your ass. His fingers kept up their dance on your clit and you hissed at the electricity which shot through you. You heard his zipper and felt the smooth head of his cock as it pressed against your lower back. He stroked himself slowly, his knuckles rough against your back as they moved.

He groaned as he slid his cock along your ass, stopping just beneath to tickle your entrance. You bent slightly, bracing the arm of the couch as he leaned against you. The head of his cock stretched you as he pushed inside. You shuddered as your nails dug into the vinyl. You hung your head and his fingers added to the sensation of him against your walls. He bottomed out with a sigh; the fly of his jeans sharp along your flesh.

“I can’t wait, you know?” His voice was deep, airy, “To see you swell. Can’t wait to fuck you just like this. Or maybe you can be on top. Your stomach round; so big.”

His free hand went to your belly as his other flicked your clit in circles. He moved in and out of you slowly. Your thighs shook, legs held snug around around him by your jeans. Your breath picked up as the ripples began in your thighs, crawled up your spine, and your walls pulsed around him. Your orgasm piqued so unexpectedly you yelped. You smothered it to a snarl between gritted teeth as he kept his pace easy; steady.

“That’s it,” His breath was hot as it washed over your hair. “Are you cumming for me, baby?” He chuckled, “You are, you dirty girl.”

“Sh-sh-sh…” You were trying to tell him to shut up but it just came out as dusky breaths.

He sped up and you were forced to bend further over the couch. His hand glided over your hips and to your ass as he stood straight. He spread your cheeks as he watched himself fuck you, the sight roused him further. He moaned and his thrusts came faster, deeper. He slammed his pelvis into your ass, his hands on your hips as he held you in place. Your legs trembled as the rough denim of his jeans chafed your ass.

“You want me to cum in you, mommy,” You blanched at the nickname but were too incensed to think straight. You were slung halfway over the arm as he fucked you relentlessly. “Tell me you want my cum.”

You grunted and pushed your head up. “I–” You squeaked between words. “I….I-I-I want your cum.” Your orgasm stunted your words and you grasped at the cushion desperately. The murmurs tumbled from your senseless lips.

“Ah, shit, shit, shit,” He bent over you and pushed your head down into the couch. Your hips ground painfully against the arm beneath his weight. Your entire body went limp and he continued to pound into you. “Ahhhhhhhh.” 

His voice quavered as you felt him explode within you but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting even as he softened. It wasn’t long before he was hard again and his hands were around your neck, pulling you back so that your back was arched painfully. With your pelvis still pressed to the couch, he rutted against you, your feet barely on the floor.

You could feel his cum leaking out around his cock and down your thighs. More spilled forth from him with a series of carnal grunts as he choked the breath from you. You were gasping as he let go of your neck at last and you fell over the couch once more. This time he pulled out and you felt the gush.

He caught you as you began to slip and dragged you on to the cushions. He undressed you roughly and without words; his pants eager; predatory. You let him as your heart raced and the heat tingled along your flesh. You sat up as he guided you against the back of the sofa, your legs splayed open before him. He stripped himself just as methodically, the front of his jeans covered in a mixture of cum.

He got on the couch, his knees beneath your thighs as he pressed you to the back of it. He slipped inside of your easily; your body trapped between his and the vinyl. “I’m going to fill you up,” He hummed and ran his fingers through the cum smeared along your thighs, “Until your covered in me.”

-

Bruce wasn’t too happy when you got back to the lab. He was impatient that you had missed yet another day and you couldn’t blame him. You sat across from him and caught up on his reports as he silently went about his work. You were even more annoyed that Steve was starting to get in the way of your work. Even now, you were tired out from hours of fucking. You hadn’t expected him to go so long but his stamina was as superhuman as the rest of him.

It was early afternoon. The lab door opened and Bruce’s dark mood didn’t crack as he looked up at your unexpected visitor. These days though, Steve was rarely unexpected. He lorded over you like a persistent wraith. You looked over your shoulder as he neared, tray in hand. You would’ve rolled your eyes if you had the energy. As it was, you could barely process the endless font in the folder before you.

He placed the coffee in front of Bruce who pushed away enough of his sourness to smile and thank him. Then a bright pink smoothie was before you. You squinted at him and he grinned back in a dare; _go on and say something_. You set down the folder and did your best to seem unbothered. “Thank you.”

“No problem, babe,” He bent and pecked your forehead. “Thought you could use it. And I got you a few other things.”

Bruce shook his head and focused on his current project. You stood and swept the smoothie of the table smoothly as you nudged Steve towards the door. 

“Thank you but I do have a lot to catch up on.” You turned back and called to the grumpy scientist, “One moment, okay?” You urged Steve into the hall and the door whooshed shut behind you. “Seriously, you’re going to get me fired.”

“They’re not going to fire you.” He laughed, “Trust me. Tony’s been telling me to get a life and I don’t think he’ll complain now that I have.”

“Got a life?” You hissed, “Okay, if that’s what you call it.”

“You weren’t complaining last night,” He remarked, “In fact, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

You inhaled and glanced around the hallway. “Right, what is it?”

“Hmm?” He raised his brows with a smirk.

“What did you bring me besides the smoothie? Which I won’t be drinking, thank you,” You said bitterly.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s good for the baby. Besides, I’ve found you need little enhancement when it come to your libido,” He winked.

“Steve,” You warned, hands on your hips.

“Just a little something for you and the baby,” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small paper bag that rattled, “Prenatal supplements.”

“Jesus Christ,” You snatched the pills as he held them out. “You were going to give me these in front of Bruce? Can’t you be a little subtle? ”

“They’ll figure it out eventually,” He shrugged, “Which is also why I stopped by. When should we tell them?”

“Never, preferably.” You retorted sharply. “But I suppose that’s not an option… I always thought you were supposed to wait until three months or whatever.”

“That’s not that long,” He said excitedly, “We could maybe invite everyone to dinner…or maybe at one of Tony’s parties?”

“Or just tell them privately, separately,” You muttered, “This really doesn’t need to be a spectacle.”

“Have you called your parents?” He asked suddenly. “We should arrange your birthday get together so we can tell them as we planned.”

“Okay, slow down, please,” Your chest was starting to tighten, “This is all a little too fast.”

“I know,” He preened as he pulled your hands from your hips, “I can’t wait for you to be the mother of my children.”

“Children?!” It was half a whine. “I don’t think so. This is the only one.” He laughed. 

“You’re not getting this, are you?” His hands squeezed yours and he leaned down to look you directly in the face, “The life growing inside of you is mine and so are  _you_.” 

The shadow in his eyes made you flinch. You felt the walls closing in like his grip on your hands. You bit down on your cheeks as you swallowed back your fear and he tilted his head. 

“So, are you going to call your parents or shall I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This was a request by SherryBaby14! It was so much fun and I hope y'all enjoy. Please leave a comment below and I'll see ya there. <3


End file.
